


Valentine Vows

by Wyndewalker



Series: Different Perceptions [9]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together over a year now, it's their first real Valentine's Day, but will Ezra's suspicion that Vin is having an affair end their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Vows

"Hello, brother," Josiah greeted Ezra as he came up beside him to get a fresh cup of coffee.

"Josiah," Ezra said in return, staring down at his own coffee, which he was slowly stirring.

"Everything all right, Ezra?" the big man asked in concern, worried at the unusual use of his first name by the Southerner.

"Just fine. Why shouldn't it be, Mr. Sanchez?"

"Oh, sometimes a person just knows. What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy about your first Valentine's Day with Vin as a real couple."

"One would think that wouldn't they?" Ezra sighed and closed his eyes; "I think Vin is cheating on me."

Josiah spewed the mouthful of coffee he'd just taken all over the counter.

"With Chris."

"What?" Josiah demanded, managing to not roar loud enough to get the others attention in the main room. "Why on earth would you think Vin's cheating on you? He's always acted like the entire universe revolved around you. He's never seemed the type to stray. And with Chris of all people."

"It's the only reason I can think of to explain it," he said with a listless shrug.

Josiah guided the unresisting man to the couch and sat down beside him. "Tell me what's going on, son."

Ezra remained silent for a moment trying to decide if he really wanted someone else to know about his problems with Vin. But he'd already opened Pandora's box by saying as much as he had; he at least owed Josiah a full explanation. Maybe he could tell him what he'd done wrong. "For the past three weeks Vin has been very distant and disappearing for hours at a time."

"Maybe he's just working on a surprise for you for Valentine's Day?"

"Then why doesn't he just say so? All he has to do is say it's a surprise for me and I won't mind so much. He just says it's nothing. Something he had to take care of. But almost every time he's come back freshly showered and happy and wanting to just...to just cuddle," Ezra blushed at the admission.

Josiah smiled at the thought of the two men cuddling, then frowned at what Ezra's word were implying. "Ezra, before this started how often did you and Vin...um, make love with each other? I'm not asking to embarrass you. I'm just trying to get a better understanding of the situation."

"Does the saying 'like rabbits' mean anything to you?" he asked, the blush deepening to an almost crimson color.

"And since?"

"Once, maybe twice a week."

"I see. What makes you think it's Chris though?"

"This past Friday he said he was going to go help out at the Youth Center in Purgatorio on Saturday. I offered to go with him, I like helping out with the kids, but then Chris handed me a stack of some 50 files and said they had to be sorted and the budgets gone over. He wanted a detailed report explaining the necessity of all the expenses written and on his desk Monday morning. I worked on them all Saturday and got most of it finished by four. Vin said he would be at the Youth Center from noon until six. He'd had a couple of errands to run first. I decided to take a break and went to the Center to surprise him. He hadn't been there since 10 o'clock that morning. I called his cell phone but it was either off or out of range. I figured I'd go out to Chris's and take Spade out for a ride, do some thinking. I got halfway up the driveway when I saw Vin's jeep parked next to the Ram. Why would he lie to me about going to Chris's unless...unless it was something like that?"

"I don't know, Ezra, but I'm sure it's not what you think," he said, trying to comfort the younger man. "Have you confronted him about this?"

"I was going to. I was furious but then he came home and was all loving and made me dinner to make up for my having to stay home all day. Then Sunday we were all over at Chris's. He never seemed to leave my side, but the few times we were alone just didn't seem appropriate to bring it up. I should just accept it and learn to live with it. I mean, he does still come home to me."

"That's bullshit, son. If Vin is having an affair you should not just accept it. He doesn't have the right to treat you like that. You need to talk to him now before things get worse. You'll only get hurt in the end if you don't."

"I can't, Josiah. If I don't confront him then he can't tell me it's over," Ezra whispered brokenly.

"Oh, Ezra," Josiah held him close to his side in a one-armed hug, wishing he had Chris and Vin in front of him so he could beat them senseless for what they were doing to the Southerner. After a few minutes Ezra pulled away.

"I need to get back to work. Thank you, Josiah, for listening. I didn't mean to burden you with my problems," Ezra said, getting to his feet while trying to unobtrusively wipe away the tears on his cheeks.

"It's not a problem, son. I'm always willing to listen. Any time you need to talk about anything I'm here."

"Thank you."

Josiah watched the younger man leave the room, waiting until the door was closed before cursing a blue streak. He tried not to give into the anger that threatened to overwhelm him. After the whole debacle with that Maggie-woman he'd thought Vin had learned not to keep secrets from Ezra. The poor boy had never had a truly healthy relationship until he joined Team 7, friend-wise or romantically. Ezra was still certain the day would come when they would turn on him. Realizing this was doing nothing to calm his anger, Josiah decided to confront half of the problem that threatened the young man he called son in spirit. Not for the first time Josiah understood Buck's overprotectiveness of JD.

Schooling his face into some semblance of blandness, he returned to his desk. Nathan glanced briefly at him when he sat down continuing with his own work. A minute passed and Nathan really looked at him.

"Everything all right, Josiah?"

The smile Josiah gave him made Nathan want to shiver. Whoever had pissed off the normally gentle bear of a man had pissed him off good. He sure hoped he was never the one to do it.

"Not exactly, but I'm working on fixing it." That said Josiah picked up his phone and dialed Chris's extension.

"Larabee."

"Chris. In five minutes you are going to yank open your door, yell my name like I've done something to annoy you and then you will return to your desk to wait for me. You and I need to have a serious discussion."

"Josiah? Is something..."

"Just do it, Chris," and Josiah hung up the phone. He had spoken quietly so the only person able to hear him besides Chris was Nathan, who was now looking at him in concern.

"What's going on, Josiah?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, brother."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"If you're sure?"

"I am."

"All right then. Does it have something to do with Ezra?"

"Nathan."

"Okay. Okay."

Right on cue Chris yanked open his door, a glare on his face as he called out, "Josiah. My office. Now."

He gave the others a slight shrug as if to say, 'I don't know what's wrong,' before entering Chris's office. Ezra stared after him, a little concerned but quickly went back to his own work when he noticed Nathan staring at him. In Chris's office Josiah took a seat before Chris could indicate he should. He leaned back in the chair, an almost pleasant look on his face, but Chris could see the rage burning in his eyes. When Josiah didn't speak he did.

"What did you want to talk about and why the subterfuge to get you in here?"

The smile the older man bestowed on him suddenly made Chris very nervous. "I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, Christopher, and if you don't tell me the truth I'm going to beat you to death, friend or not. Understand?"

"What is this..."

"Do. You. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand. What's..."

"Are you and Vin having an affair?"

"WHAT?!!" Chris leaped out of his chair and away from Josiah as if he'd burned him. A visible shudder ran through Chris's body. "No! God, no!" And he shuddered again. The thought of him doing THAT with any man made Chris slightly nauseous. He had nothing against men who did do THAT, but not him. No way on God's green earth.

Josiah nodded with satisfaction. He doubted Chris realized that every thought he'd just had was plain to see on his face. That solved one problem, now for the other. "That's good to hear, Chris. Now I won't have to kill you. Second question, if you two aren't having an affair then why is Vin lying to Ezra about going out to your place?"

Chris stared at Josiah a moment before realization dawned. "Shit, cowboy, what have you done?" he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Ezra talked to you about this?"

"That boy is dying inside believing that Vin doesn't love him anymore, and worse is betraying him with a man he respects and calls friend."

"Why hasn't he said anything? To me or to Vin?" he asked slumping back down in his chair. Josiah gave him a hard look.

"This is Ezra we're talking about. He won't go to you because you're his boss. And he won't go to Vin."

"Why not? Hell, if it were my lover cheating on me I'd be furious. I'd demand to know exactly what was going on."

"Chris, you grew up in a normal, happy, functioning family. You fell in love with Sarah, were married, had Adam. A normal, happy family where love was unconditional, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Ezra has never had that. He doesn't know what it's like to be loved for himself and no other reason. To him love always comes with a price tag. For him it's always been about what he can do for them. When Ezra saw Vin's Jeep at your house Saturday, yes, he was furious. All his fears had just been confirmed. He went home determined to confront Vin about it when he returned. When Vin did come home he was happy and fussed over Ezra. So Ezra has decided this affair he thinks is happening is the price tag for Vin's love. Do you know what he said to me? He said 'I can deal with it because at least he still comes home to me.' And I can't convince him that he deserves better than that. So tell me. Why is Vin lying to Ezra?"

Chris let out a short, sharp laugh. "Would you believe Vin is planning on asking Ezra to marry him or commit or something like that? The past three weeks Vin has either been out at my place fixing up the old line cabin or haunting every jeweler in Denver looking for the perfect set of rings. I assumed Vin had at least told him he was working on a surprise for him."

"All he's told Ezra is that it's something he had to take care of." Josiah sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead. "I just hope Vin can convince Ezra that he's sincere."

"So do I. Why don't you go on back to work. I'm gonna make sure Vin straightens things out with Ezra and soon."

"Good and, Chris? I'm sorry about earlier. It's just when it comes to Ezra..."

"You're a father protecting his son. I do understand, Josiah."

"Thanks, just don't ever tell Ezra how I feel about him. I'm not sure he'd appreciate it."

Chris nodded, watching him leave, then softly whispered, "I think he already knows and he does."

Picking up the phone, he quickly dialed Vin's cell phone. It was a moment before the sharpshooter picked up. "Hey, Vin, it's me. Listen, cowboy, you've got a serious problem. How soon will you be ready to take Ezra up there? Can you make it sooner? Why? Because you have some explaining to do to him. Vin, he knows you've been coming out to my place. He thinks...he thinks *we're* having an affair. Yeah, you heard me. No, Ezra didn't say anything to me. I just had Josiah in here threatening to tear me limb from limb if it were true. No, I'm not shitting you. An hour? Good. He'll be ready. Bye."

Taking a deep breath, Chris got to his feet and headed into the outer office. He ignored the others, walking straight to Ezra's desk. The undercover agent's poker face was firmly in place, but Chris saw his hand tremble slightly as he shifted some papers around. "Can I help you with something, Mr. Larabee?"

The Southern voice was carefully even and polite. If Chris didn't know better he wouldn't have thought anything was wrong. "What are you working on?"

"The Haverson case. I've been reviewing his finances."

"Find anything?"

"A bit here and there. Nothing that will matter in court yet. Why?"

"Just asking. Think you can be ready to go in about a hour?"

"Go where?" Ezra looked at him puzzled.

"I have an assignment for you."

"Which is?" he asked suspiciously, considering the last assignment Chris had given him.

"I'll tell you in an hour," Chris smiled and walked away, ignoring Ezra's frown. Ezra glanced over at Josiah who just shrugged. Going back to work he tried to stifle the sense of foreboding that filled him.

An hour passed in which Ezra got very little done as his mind went around and around in a circle, trying to figure out the what and why of this unknown 'assignment'. When Chris's door open he barely managed to suppress a nervous twitch. Chris glanced at his watch, then at Ezra. "You ready, Ez?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Where's your coat?"

"The closet."

"Well, go get it."

Ezra sighed and did as he was told. Vin walked in the door as he turned from the closet, coat in hand.

"Good. You're ready. Let's get goin'."

"Pardon? Mr. Larabee said..."

"Your assignment is to go with Vin and don't ask questions until you get where you're going."

"But..."

"Just go, Ezra. I expect to see you boys bright and early Monday morning. Now, go and have a good time."

"But..."

"C'mon, Ez. I've got a surprise for ya," Vin smiled, latching onto his arm and pulling him towards the elevator. Ezra turned pleading eyes on Josiah. All he received was a gentle smile and a shooing motion. Slamming his poker mask into place, Ezra walked to the elevator like a man walking to his doom.

Once the elevator closed behind the two agents Buck looked at Chris then Josiah, and back to Chris. "Okay, spill it. What is going on between those two? And don't tell me you don't know. I know you do. Every day Ezra's been lookin' sorrier and sorrier than a lost puppy dog and Vin's been walking around on cloud 9 completely oblivious."

"Vin's attempts to keep Ezra's Valentine's Day surprise a secret backfired on him," Chris finally said.

"I don't get it. Wouldn't finding out the surprise make Ezra happy?" Nathan asked.

"Unless Ezra didn't find that out and thinks it's something else," Buck said, starting to put the pieces together.

"You're right, Buck. Ezra doesn't know Vin has a surprise for him, at least not a good surprise." Josiah said. "He found evidence to suggest that Chris and Vin are having an affair."

"WHAT?!!" Buck shouted, at the same time JD started choking on his soda and Nathan's jaw dropped open. Chris quickly put a wastebasket in front of JD and thumped him a couple of times on the back until he spit up the soda.

"Why in hell would Ez think Vin's having an affair with you, of all people?" Chris wasn't sure if he should be offended or not, but before he could speak Buck was talking again. "Unless Vin's been keeping this surprise out at your place. Let me guess, Vin's been telling Ezra he was going one place but instead was going out to the ranch and somehow Ezra figured it out, or worse actually saw Vin's Jeep there when he wasn't supposed to be there. Now Ezra, being Ezra, hasn't confronted Vin about it cause he's afraid he ain't gonna like the truth. So Vin's been all happy & smug about this surprise which is making Ezra even more miserable cause it just seems to confirm what he thinks is the truth."

"How'd you figure all that out?" Chris asked. He knew Buck wasn't stupid, but he was usually so laid-back and rarely made any kind of display of that intelligence and intuitiveness.

Buck shrugged. "I have a cousin who was in a similar situation with her husband a few years ago, only the bastard really was cheating on her. She turned a blind eye to it because she thought he loved her. Then she accidentally got ahold of one of the credit card statements and the bankbook. Turned out he'd been using the money she was putting aside for renovating their house to buy his girlfriends gifts. I still remember that day like it was yesterday. She called me at the precinct to come pick her up cause she was so upset she couldn't drive. She'd decided to leave work early so she could go pack some of her things before he got home. Figured he'd manage to talk her into staying if he knew what she was up to. We got to the house only to find him and two women up in their bed. She got in some good hits before I managed to pull her off him. She was a wreck for months after that. Still won't date a guy more than once or twice. I don't much care for the thought of Ezra going through something like that. He's had it hard enough as it is. Vin better make things right between them."

"Vin is not having an affair," Chris reassured them. "He just was so busy trying to keep the fact that he had a surprise planned for Ezra a secret he didn't realize Ezra had completely misread the situation. Considering what Vin does have planned for him I think Ezra's gonna be in a much better mood come Monday."

"So what does Vin have planned for him?" JD asked.

"All I'm gonna say is it involves a romantic weekend getaway someplace where no one will be able to bother them. And just leave it at that. Now, I know you all are itching to get out of here I'm only going to ask you to work until 3 and then you can go. All right?"

The four men immediately got to work, grins spread across their faces.

**************

Meanwhile, Ezra and Vin had reached the parking garage. Ezra frowned, but complied, when Vin steered him towards the Jeep rather than letting him take his Jag. In the back of the Jeep he noticed the saddle and cantle bags they used when they took the horses on their camping trips were stuffed full. He looked at Vin questioningly as he got in. Vin just smiled and said, "It's part of the surprise. Don't worry you're going to love it."

Ezra just sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest, his face turned away from Vin. He didn't catch the worried look Vin shot his way. The drive took place in silence. They were almost to Chris's when Ezra really noticed where they were going.

"Why are we going to Chris's place?"

"Because the surprise is there."

There was a moment of silence. "I don't want it."

"Don't want what?" Vin looked at him confused.

"Whatever the hell this 'surprise' is, I don't want it."

"You don't even know what it is. How can you say you don't want it?" Vin asked, pulling into Chris's driveway.

"I know what it is and I don't want to hear it." Ezra started to struggle with the seatbelt as Vin pulled the jeep to a stop. "Why here? Why today? I don't want to know...to know about you...and...and Chris. I don't want to know about it. I just want to keep pretending it isn't happening."

Ezra was sobbing as he tried to undo the latch holding him in the Jeep that was suddenly far too small for his comfort. Vin had the car turned off, jumped out, and was at Ezra's side in an instant. He grabbed at the normally agile hands with one hand holding them still while he grasped the quivering chin with the other. He forced Ezra to meet his gaze, putting all the love and desire and adoration he felt for the Southerner in his eyes and in his voice when he spoke. "Ezra, babe, love, the other half of my heart and soul, I swear by everything I hold dear that I am not havin' an affair with any man, and especially not with Chris. I would sooner rip out my own heart barehanded then betray you like that. I belong to you, Ezra. You, and only you," he murmured, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Ezra's. "Never in my life have I ever allowed another man ta claim me like I have you. I've been a fuckin' idiot these last few weeks and I'm sorry for it. I've been so wrapped up in the plans I was making for you, for us, and tryin' ta keep you from finding out before it was ready that it never even occurred ta me you might think it was something else. Love, the reason I've been coming out here without telling ya is because I've been fixin' up Chris's old line shack for this weekend. I wanted ta take you away somewhere that no one could bother us. I didn't want anyone else around this weekend. Just you and me in our own little love shack with a fire goin' in the fireplace and us in front of it makin' slow sweet love to each other and eating all those gourmet snack foods that had me huntin' down every uppity food store in Denver looking for'em cause I knew you liked them so much. I wanted to forget for a while that anything existed in this world but you and me. I love ya so much, Ez. I don't feel complete unless you're right by my side. Please forgive me for hurting like I have. The last thing I ever wanted to do was make you doubt my love for you. Please say you'll forgive me, love."

Vin held his breath as Ezra just stared at him for long moment then, finally, "You're not having an affair?"

The soft child-like tone filled with so much hope would have had Vin crying if he didn't already have tears streaming down his cheeks. "No, Ez, I ain't having an affair. Ain't a man alive that could make me even consider cheatin' on you."

"Why...why didn't you just say it was a surprise? I would have accepted that. It wouldn't have upset me to find your jeep here if I thought you were working on a surprise for me. But you lied to me instead. Why? Don't you trust me?"

"Oh God, Ez, yes, I trust you. I just...I...this is gonna sound stupid."

"Try me."

"You're so smart, Ez. Me, I'm just a dumb, ignorant Texan that don't have even half the learning you do. I was afraid that if you knew I was workin' on a surprise for ya that it wouldn't take ya but five minutes ta figure out what I was up to."

"You are smart, Vin. You are every bit as smart as I am, probably smarter in some cases. We're just smart in different areas. Yes, I have book learning, but you have intelligence that comes from living life, not just reading about it. So, maybe you'd never make as good an undercover agent as I do. I'll never be the sharpshooter that you are, and something like that is not just having good eyes. You have to take into account the distance to your target, variables in the wind currents, even predict where your target is going to go if they make a sudden move. So don't ever let me hear you say that you're not smart again. Understand?"

"Yeah, babe, I understand," Vin smiled leaning in to capture his beloved's lips. Tentative at first as they sought to reaffirm their love, they clung to each other, afraid to let go. They opened their mouths at the same time, tongues moving forward to taste the sweetness of the other. The kiss deepened as they plundered each other's mouth, both vying for dominance and submitting at the same time. It was a passionate, soul-sharing kiss that shook them both to the core. When they finally parted lips Vin found that the only thing keeping him standing was Ezra's arms wrapped around him. Ezra nuzzled his neck, tongue lapping at the hollow of his throat, probably one of Vin's most sensitive spots. Already painfully erect in his jeans, Vin gasped and shuddered when Ezra began sucking on the skin there, marking him.

"God, Ezra," Vin whimpered as his beloved shifted his angle of attack on Vin's throat. His fingers clenched and unclenched spasmodically in the expensive fabric of Ezra's winter coat. Then Ezra shifted slightly again, this time to actually sink his teeth into the tender flesh there. Vin cried out, his hips jerking and twitching, as he came in his jeans.

Leaning against his beloved while he tried to regain control of his breathing, Vin wondered how Ezra could doubt the hold he had over him. He had never in his life had anyone bring him to the point of release just by sucking on his neck. Arouse him, yes. Make him come, definitely not. Ezra's soft words made him hard all over again.

"Mine. Mine, and no one else's."

"Yours, Ez. Definitely all yours." Vin grinned down at his beloved.

"No sharing," Ezra growled up at him.

"No sharing," he reaffirmed.

"Good," and Ezra captured Vin's lips once more. It wasn't a gentle kiss, but almost violent in it's intensity as Ezra ravaged Vin's mouth. One hand tangled tightly in the long hair holding the sharpshooter's head still while the other arm wrapped around his waist holding him in place. Only the need for air made Ezra release Vin, and even then he nibbled on the kiss-swollen lips of his beloved. He growled when Vin tried to pull away, "No."

"Ez, love, we've gotta get going. It's gonna be dark soon and I don't want to still be out on the trail. The horses are all saddled. You just need to get changed while I fasten the saddlebags."

Before Vin had even finished speaking Ezra pushed him away to reach into the back of the Jeep and grab the saddlebags. Handing one to Vin, Ezra headed quickly to the barn leaving his bemused lover to stare after him. By the time Vin got to the barn Ezra had left the saddlebag on the feed bin and disappeared into the tack room. They all kept a spare set of riding clothes in there.

When Ezra re-emerged he found Vin leaning down by the feed bin, pouring grain into buckets for the other horses. Coming up behind him, he grabbed his lover's slim waist pulling him back to press his bulge against the firm backside. Vin grunted softly at the sudden shift in balance. Before he could move away or say anything, Ezra said, "Put your hands on the feed bin."

"Ez, we..."

"Put both your hands on the feed bin now," Ezra ordered again.

Vin complied but tried to talk to Ezra, "We have ta get going soon. We can do this at the cabin."

"No. Now," Ezra growled, quickly unfastening the clean pair of jeans Vin had changed into. He pushed the jeans just far enough out of the way for what he wanted. Releasing Vin for a brief moment, he squirted some of the hand cream onto his fingers from the bottle he'd grabbed from the tack room. Again he wrapped an arm around Vin's waist while he slipped his free hand between Vin's legs. Quickly finding the tight entrance Ezra caressed it briefly then slid a finger inside. He felt Vin force his muscles to relax around the intruder. Ezra moved his finger in and out a couple of times before adding a second. Twisting and scissoring them, he smiled in satisfaction at the sound of his tracker's moans. A third finger followed the second, pressing in deep, stretching Vin until they brushed against that small nub of pleasure. Vin whimpered and groaned pushing back against the tormenting fingers.

When the fingers withdrew Vin tried to follow, but Ezra held him in place, quickly replacing his fingers with his stiff cock. In one hard thrust he breached the tight ring of muscle, burying the head of his cock in the hot sheath of Vin's body. Barely allowing Vin time to adjust he pushed forward slowly until his thighs were pressed against Vin's. He paused for a moment enjoying the feel of the sweet warmth of his mate.

Ezra growled low in his throat, at the thought of another touching his beloved, beginning to move his hips in the familiar motion. Vin groaned beneath him as he thrust deep and hard, hitting the prostate on every stroke.

"So tight, darlin'. God, you're so tight. Feels so good."

"Just for you, love. Always for you."

"Damn straight," Ezra growled, pulling away Vin's hand when he moved to stroke himself. "No. Mine."

"God, please, Ez. I'm so close."

"No," he grunted, speeding up his thrusts, pounding into Vin. On the verge of his own release Ezra gripped Vin's shaft in one hand preventing him from coming. Another hard thrust pushed Ezra over the edge with a shout, filling Vin with his thick seed. Vin whimpered and writhed beneath him, desperate for release.

In one quick move Ezra pulled out, turned Vin around, pushed him back against the feed bin while dropping to his knees and deep-throated his beloved's erection. Vin cried out, back arching, eyes closing, his hands clenching in Ezra's hair as he came. The Southerner eagerly swallowed everything he had to offer.

After a moment Vin slumped back against the bin watching his handsome mate lick and nuzzle his softening sex. Ezra stood and wrapped his arms around Vin kissing him gently. He pressed several light kisses to Vin's lips before he rested his face in the crook of his beloved's neck. Vin smiled, hugging him tightly.

"So, did you get it out of your system?" Vin asked.

"No, but it did take the edge off."

"Whatever it takes, love."

"It's going to take forever," Ezra said, lifting his head so he could meet Vin's gaze. "It's going to take forever to get you out of my system, darlin'. I swear you're in my very blood. Without you I don't have reason for continuing. I love you, Vin."

"I love you, Ez. More than anything in the world. How about we get going so that I can give you your surprise?"

"Sounds good. Let me go clean up."

"I'll have the horses outside and waiting."

They kissed again then parted. Ezra returned to the tack room while Vin pulled his jeans back up. Whistling slightly off-key, Vin finished setting out the grain for Chris before leading first Spade, then Peso out of their stalls and outside. He pulled their cinches tight and double-checked the ties holding on the saddlebags. He'd just mounted Peso when Ezra came out.

"You all set?"

"As I'll ever be," Ezra grinned and mounted Spade. "How far out is this cabin of Mr. Larabee's?"

"'Bout twenty minutes ride. That's why I wanted to head out. Didn't relish the thought of trying to make the trip in the dark and horseback is really the only way to get there."

"Well, shall we?"

"We shall," Vin grinned and nudged Peso forward. Ezra and Spade followed.

Most of the ride was silent as they rode side by side, often so close their legs brushed against each other. About ten minutes into the ride Ezra slanted a glance at his beloved.

"I didn't know Mr. Larabee had a cabin on his property."

"Neither did he," Vin laughed at Ezra's confused expression. "It's an old fence-line shack. They were used by riders in the old days, when out checking the fence line. The fences on some of these old ranches stretched for miles and could take a rider several days to check them over. They built small shacks along the route, a day's ride apart, so that the rider would have a place to stay. I found this one about a year after Chris started the team, just out riding. When I told Chris about it he didn't believe me. Actually had to ride out here with him and show him. He never knew it was there. I'd stay out here every now and again when I needed to do some thinking or just wanted to get away from it all. I repaired the building itself in my spare time but never actually did much else to it 'til I got the idea of bringing you up here. Knew you'd like at least some a your comforts."

"That was very considerate of you."

"Ayup. Right considerate. Think I'll get a reward for it?"

"That could be arranged."

"It better be." Vin leaned over and pulled Ezra to him for a kiss. They both nearly fell off when Peso suddenly sidestepped. Laughing, they continued on, content with the occasional brush of their legs against each other.

Another ten minutes and they reached the line shack. Ezra eyed it critically. Vin hadn't been joking when he said it was small. He wondered what kind of comforts Vin had been able to squeeze in there. At least the horses were adequately sheltered with a three-sided run-in shed and a small corral. He knew Vin was watching him, waiting for his reaction. Ezra turned to smile gamely at Vin but stopped at the large knowing grin on his beloved's face. He was up to something. Ezra knew it.

"Why don't you take the bags inside while I bed down the horses?" Vin suggested.

"All right," Ezra agreed, suspicious now. It wasn't the jealous suspicion of earlier. It was more like someone knowing they were in for surprise and just weren't sure if they were going to like it. Dismounting, he quickly unfastened the bags from Spade's saddle, then caught the ones Vin tossed him, grunting a little under the weight. He watched his lover lead the horses through the light snow to the corral before squaring his shoulders and climbing the three steps up to the door of the cabin.

Pushing open the door, he automatically reached for the light switch. He was surprised when he found one, and even more surprised when two lamps came on. What stopped him in his tracks was what those lamps illuminated. The shack was still small by most standards, but the inside was much larger than it appeared from outside. There was a fireplace in the left wall. Against the right was a counter top with a set of cabinets and a mini refrigerator beneath it. On top there was a microwave, a dutch oven, and a wash basin. Opposite the door in the corner was a full-sized iron framed bed piled high with blankets and pillows. A loveseat was pushed against the same wall as the door, leaving the middle of the room open. Most of the floor was covered by a thick pile area rug, reminiscent of the clichéd bear skin rug.

Realizing he'd been standing in the doorway for several minutes now, Ezra stepped into the shack and closed the door behind him. He noticed the mat to the side and slipped off his wet boots. The next thing he noticed was the warmth. Somehow Vin had the place heated. Ezra took off his coat, hanging it on a hook on the back of the door. The saddlebags were put on the counter top while he took a closer look. This time around he found a chest of three drawers serving as a night table and a large round-top trunk at the foot of the bed. He also discovered a second door. This one led to an obviously unfinished bathroom.

"I wasn't able ta finish that what with the ground bein' frozen and all," Vin said from the doorway, smiling when Ezra jumped and spun around in surprise. "Bathroom's a bit primitive right now, but I'll have it fixed by summer. So, uh, what do you think?"

"I'm speechless."

"I know it ain't no great shakes or nothin'. Just didn't have a lotta time ta..."

"Vin, it's wonderful," Ezra interrupted, hurrying across the room to wrap his arms around his lover, silencing him with a kiss. "This is so much more than I expected. I can't believe you did all this for me. I mean, how on earth did you get electricity and heat into this place? If Chris didn't know it existed..."

"There's a generator out back in a soundproofed shed and a furnace with a hot water heater out there too. Again the hot water isn't working, but just about everything else does."

"You did all this in just three weeks?"

"Not all of it. Like I said I'd already fixed up the building a while back and I put in the counter and cabinets last summer. Chris helped some too. I...I just wanted it to be perfect for ya. I'd do anything ta make ya happy, Ez."

"You do, Vin. You make me happier than anyone I've ever known. I love you," Ezra murmured kissing him. Vin easily opened his mouth to Ezra's questing tongue, sucking on it as it explored. They pressed full length against each other, their erections straining against the material of their jeans. Without breaking the kiss Vin began tugging Ezra's shirt out of his jeans. Once the shirt was free he slid his hands beneath it letting them roam over the smooth, taut flesh. One hand rested at the small of Ezra's back, fingers lightly caressing the skin there, while the other moved up the front to tweak and pinch a pebble-like nipple. Ezra groaned and leaned into the caress.

Ezra began pulling at Vin's sweater and t-shirt trying to remove them. He wanted, needed to feel Vin's naked flesh pressed against his own, to have his mate covering him, buried deep inside him, joining them.

Vin caught Ezra's hand before he could do any damage to his clothes. "Don't you dare wreck this sweater, babe. You gave it to me for my birthday and I won't have you ruinin' it."

Ezra stared at him a moment, his eyes glassy with want and lust. "I'm glad you like it and you do look exceedingly handsome in it, darlin', but right now I think you'd look even better out of it, preferably with nothing else on either. I need you, Vin. Take me. Claim me. Good Lord, fuck me into next week. At this moment all I know is that I need to be joined with you. I want to feel my mate buried inside me. There is a hunger in my heart and soul and you are the only thing that can satiate it."

"Christ, Ez," Vin groaned, "what you do to me ain't human. I've got the same hunger for you and I hope ta God we never get our fill of each other. I want nothing more than to take you right now, but I've got special plans for you tonight. So, help me put the rest of this stuff away while I start a fire going and then I'm gonna show you a night you'll never forget."

"With an offer like that how can I refuse?" Ezra smiled up at him, sighing when Vin pressed one more kiss to his lips before pulling away. While Vin moved towards the fireplace to begin breaking up kindling, Ezra went to the counter and began unpacking the saddlebags.

Opening up the first bag, he couldn't help smiling. Inside was a large container of fresh strawberries. His one other vice besides Butter Twist pretzels was strawberries. Since discovering it Vin had given him numerous strawberry-centered surprises, the infamous lube being the being the first of them. It must have cost him a small fortune to get a hold of such good quality ones this time of year. Following the strawberries was whipped cream and some of other perishable foodstuffs. Putting them away, he found that Vin had fully stocked the fridge and cabinets with many of his favorite foods. Ezra chuckled wondering if Vin really expected they would eat all of the food in the two days they would be there.

The second bag contained...supplies, was the politest way he could think to put it. There was an assortment of lubes, textured condoms, massage oils, the set of silk scarves they occasionally liked to play with and a set of four different types of feathers. Apparently Vin intended to make up for all the time they had not spent together the past three weeks. Ezra grinned pulling out one of the bottles of massage oil. The night he'd first taken Vin he'd discovered his beloved's own secret vice. Massages. It didn't matter what part of his body was being kneaded into submission, Vin would arch and purr and revel in the touch. His lover was so naturally shy that outside of their home no one could get close enough to him to even have an idea he was so sensitive to touch.

He hadn't been paying attention to what Vin was doing while he went through the treasure trove of the saddlebags so when he turned around with the bottle of oil he stopped in surprise at the sight before him. Vin had created a nest of blankets and pillows on the rug in front of the now crackling fireplace. His lover, now shirtless, was putting the finishing touches on it.

"Oh my," he breathed, taking in the sight. "All we need is some wine and this would be absolutely perfect."

"Glasses are in the cabinet. Wine is chilling outside in the snowbox."

"Snowbox?"

Vin chuckled rising to his feet, "Yeah, snowbox. Didn't see the point in dragging a whole bunch of ice out here when we've got all this snow. So I packed the wine in a box full of snow to keep it chilled. Snowbox."

"Have I told you lately how truly ingenious you are?" Ezra asked, wrapping his arms around Vin's waist.

"Nope," Vin said, then frowned. "Injeans is a good thing, right?"

"Ingenious, and yes, it's a good thing. It means you are brilliant, darlin'."

"Nah. Just common sense." Vin didn't give Ezra chance to respond before claiming his lips in a soul-searing kiss.

The next thing Ezra knew Vin was gently laying him down on the nest of pillows and blankets. He was amazed at how soft it was, wondering just how many blankets and pillows Vin had put down. All that was quickly forgotten when his beloved settled between his legs, lightly humping him as he nibbled on his neck and jaw. He moaned as Vin kissed a trail down his neck to his chest after undoing the buttons of his shirt and pushing the fabric to the side. He shivered as that talented tongue laved first one, then the other nipple. All the while his beloved kept up a steady rocking rhythm with his hips, driving Ezra insane with the gentle motion.

For his part Ezra had one leg wrapped around Vin's waist while he used the other for leverage to meet Vin's light thrusts. His hands were far from idle as they roamed over first his beloved's arms and back, then settling on his shoulders to knead and massage the muscles there. Neither one of them was sure who started to purr first, neither of them really cared as they continued to pleasure each other with hands, lips, and tongue. Ezra barely noticed Vin was opening his jeans until he felt a warm, calloused hand wrap around his manhood. He cried out, nearly coming, when the hand squeezed him. Then Vin's lips were covering his, the hand stroked him four times before his back arched and he erupted all over them both. Vin continued to kiss him until the fine tremors subsided and he lay limp beneath the tracker.

Vin grinned when Ezra looked up at him with drowsy, half-closed eyes. "That was for making me come in my pants earlier."

"I am sooo sorry for my earlier transgression. I've been a bad boy. Please punish me some more," Ezra smirked up at him.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout that. I intend to," Vin returned with a smirk of his own. He grabbed the damp towel he'd left in front of the fire to heat and began cleaning Ezra, following the towel with his lips and tongue. When he had Ezra once again moaning and writhing beneath him, he pulled away. Untangling himself from the Southerner's legs, Vin stripped off Ezra's pants and boxers leaving him in his socks and unbuttoned shirt. Ezra stared up at him, his green eyes bright with desire, watching as he stood up to retrieve the saddlebags containing the 'supplies'. Vin dropped the bags next to the blankets then proceeded to strip. Very slowly. He grinned at the sound of Ezra's breathy moans, knowing he was tormenting his beloved.

Deciding he'd teased him long enough, he kneeled once more between Ezra's legs. Gently massaging those legs with one hand Vin grabbed a tube of lube from the bag. He coated two fingers with it then tossed the lube to the side. While he worked those two fingers into Ezra's tight entrance he leaned forward to kiss those sweet lips.

Ezra moaned beneath Vin, pushing up against those agile fingers. He'd missed this the last three weeks. Being loved by Vin until there wasn't a coherent thought left in his head and all that existed in the world was them. The fingers withdrew and were replaced by Vin's hard length pushing into him. Hooking one leg over Vin's shoulder and wrapping the other around his waist, Ezra opened himself to Vin, taking his beloved, his mate as deep into him as he could. Vin's strokes were slow and deep, a steady, unhurried rhythm. The only sounds in the small shack were the whisper of skin against skin, the crackling of the fire, and their soft pants of air. No words were needed as they pushed each other higher and closer to the edge.

Vin reached between them to grasp Ezra's shaft, stroking it in time to the rhythm of his thrusts. This was too much for Ezra, sending him plummeting over the edge.

"God, Viiinnnn," he moaned as once more he shot his load of thick seed between them, his fingers digging into Vin's shoulders, legs trying to draw him closer and deeper, while his inner muscles clamped down around the hard shaft buried inside him.

"Ezra, love," Vin gasped as he was pulled over the edge with him. He thrust hard and fast several times, emptying his seed into Ezra's sweet warmth. Finally he collapsed on top of Ezra then tried to roll off him so as not to smother his mate. Ezra wasn't having any of that and tightened his legs around Vin's waist, saying, "Stay. Please?"

Vin acquiesced, although he did shift a little so Ezra wasn't bearing all his weight. This position allowed him to remain buried inside his beloved Southerner. They snuggled together, just enjoying the closeness. Ezra grabbed the edge of a blanket and managed to pull it up over them knowing Vin felt the cold as badly as he did. A few minutes passed as they drifted in hazy euphoria before both their stomachs growled, reminding them it had been a while since they'd eaten. Grinning, Vin pulled himself away from Ezra's embrace and got to his feet saying, "Stay here. I'll be right back with something to eat."

Rolling onto his side, Ezra watched Vin move around the shack in the altogether. He frowned a little at the sight of the bruises he'd left on Vin's hips earlier. The last thing he'd intended was to hurt him. As if sensing his thoughts, Vin said, "You didn't hurt me or force me, babe. If I thought you were trying to I would've said something."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, babe, I'm sure." Vin put the last item on the tray, then glanced around for a second before muttering, "Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just forgot something."

Ezra frowned when Vin pulled on his duster and shoved his feet into his boots. "Where are you going?"

"Snowbox. Be right back."

Before Ezra could say anything more Vin was out the door leaving the Southerner to stare after him. Only a few seconds later Vin came rushing back in, cursing under his breath. "Goddamn, that's cold!"

Quickly stripping off his boots and duster, Vin grabbed the tray of food and practically dove under the blankets. Relieving him of the tray, Ezra tried not to chuckle when Vin wrapped at least two blankets around himself.

"You didn't have to go outside."

"Forgot to bring in the wine before. It was now or later and I wasn't much looking forward to doing it later. Um, so, is the wine okay? The lady at the store helped me ta pick it out. Told her what my price range was and what yers was an' she picked one somewhere in the middle. I tried doin' some research on my own, but them wine web sites are real confusin', an' I didn't know what they was talkin' 'bout half the..."

"Vin, it's fine. This is an excellent choice, darlin'. Besides, if you ever started talking about what wines go with what occasions I'd be forced to tie you up and torture you until you told me what you did with the real Vin."

"Torture, huh?"

"Um-hm," Ezra nodded, biting into one of the strawberries Vin had brought over. Vin bit the other side of the strawberry as he pressed his lips to Ezra's. They ate most of the meal of cheese, crackers, small slices of meat, and strawberries that way, between sips of wine. When the food was finished Vin began to feast on Ezra, kissing and licking and nipping his jaw, earlobes, down his neck and to his nipples. After only a few seconds he pulled away, ignoring Ezra's mewl of displeasure.

"I want to give you your surprise now, love."

Ezra arched an eyebrow, "I thought this little getaway was my surprise."

"Okay, I want to give you the rest of your surprise now. Better?"

"Wonderful."

"I love you so much, Ez." Vin pressed a loving kiss to his lips while he pulled a black jewelry box from beneath the blankets. Pulling back, he looked down at it, holding it between them. "I meant it when I said I would give up everything to spend the rest of our lives together. I love ya that much. I know we can't get married 'cause we're both men, but I'd be real honored if you'd wear this bracelet as a sign of our commitment to each other."

Vin opened the box to reveal the two silver bracelets. He picked up the slightly smaller of the two and held it out to Ezra. Taking it, Ezra carefully ran his fingers over the design etched into the front. In the center was a spade, like the Ace of Spades, and to either side was a howling wolf. The whole thing was framed by a distinctly Native American pattern.

"To show you belong to me, and," Vin held up the second one for him to see, "to show I belong to you."

The bracelet Vin held had the same distinct border, but instead of the Spade in the center there was the head of a howling wolf flanked by two pairs of cards. The Ace of Spades and the King of Hearts.

"Good Lord, darlin', these are exquisite. This has to be custom work?"

"Yeah. Back in early December I started hitting every jewelry store in Denver tryin' to find the right set of rings. I knew I couldn't get wedding bands like I really wanted, but nothing else seemed ta fit. Then when I was out at the Rez picking up that peace-pipe I got Josiah for Christmas I got to talking with Chanu. He suggested the bracelets and gave me the name of one of their best silversmiths, Elanna Running Deer. She helped me design them. Do you like'em?"

Ezra twisted the band onto his wrist, then squeezed it for a better fit before lifting his gaze to meet Vin's. "I love it, and had I had at least a hint of your plans for this weekend I would have brought my own surprise with me."

"You got me something? Even though you thought...?"

"Yes, well, I had been thinking about it for some time and then there was that whole debacle in October with Maggie. It took a while for the paperwork to go through or I would have given it to you sooner."

"Paperwork for what, love?"

"I don't have it here with me. It's in my briefcase in the Jag, since I certainly wasn't expecting this."

"Ezra."

"I...uhm, I had your name put on the deed to the condo as co-owner. I wanted it to be *our* home. Not just my home with you living there." Ezra blushed and ducked his head when Vin just stared at him. "I'm sorry. It was presumptuous of me."

"No, Ez, I'm touched. Hell, I'm stunned. No one's ever done anythin' like that for me. I love you with every part of my being. You are my heart, my soul, my very reason for being, Ez." Vin said, twisting on and fitting his own bracelet.

"As you are mine, Vin Tanner, from now until forever." No more words were said as they held each other close, making slow sweet love to each other in front of the crackling fire. Outside the stars twinkled and the soft light of the moon illuminated the falling snow.

~Fini~

**Author's Note:**

> For those who maybe familiar with original version that was on my website I re-edited the end as I wasn't happy with the original one.
> 
> Also the references to a woman named Maggie are a reference to a story I have half written for this series that I may one day actually finish.


End file.
